


Hamilton's Orgy: Heathers Style

by pseudologiapath



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers (1988)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudologiapath/pseuds/pseudologiapath
Summary: he jus wan butt secks





	Hamilton's Orgy: Heathers Style

Hamilton: FIRST DAY OF SENIOR YEAR OAhBOIIIIII  
James Reynolds: heLLO,,, binch   
Hamilt on : fuky u   
Maria Reynolds: fuky me  
Hamilton: ok   
James Reynolds: wait. No  
Hamilton: ok   
Burr: WHATCCHA WAITIN FOR????/  
Jefferson: shut up BITch that’s ,,,, my line  
Madison: im,,, not paid enough 4 this,,,  
Jefferson: ur not paid at all,, who‘s paying u  
MAiddsonL: thye … should b   
Burr: u wounded me   
Jefferson: fuk u  
Maria Reynolds: fuk me  
Hamilton: okk   
King George: as they say in German,, where i am From. Hola.  
Hamilton: hhoooooLLLY SHIT FUCK ME  
King George : ok   
Hamilton: am DED girl,,, ,, , fuk me  
Maria Reynolds: :( fuk.. Me… .. :(  
King Georhge : i fuk u now want Slush?  
HamiTON : no  
King Goerhge: want sLush?  
Himalton: ok   
Jefferson : ok binch wtf   
Burr: :/ im here a too?????  
Madison: i think ,,,, something said something???  
Jefferosn: probs,,, just wind ,,, ,  
Burr : BICNH I HATE THIS UFCKEEINGING FAMILY   
Hamtilon: I hat u gays tuoo,,,,  
Georgeo : murder ?   
Hmeilton : no??  
Georgeo : murder???  
Hemialrton: no ?  
Geroige: muurdeerrrr???  
Heomoliton: ok  
JEFERDEAD: BELUA HEIHUIGGOWUWHGIWUBET7THQF IEH0Q25 IWIRI  
Hoemaleton: ok  
Madison: fuk  
Burr : :D  
Msidonson: ,,,, ok  
BURRRR R: MY SChOOL NWO BUTCHES R GET FUFK   
Maria Reynolds: fuk me?  
Hemailton: fuk u?  
James Reynolds: me 2?  
Hemrilton : i alwasy EANTED T22 HAVE 3SOME ;))))  
Georgdh: nmurdder??  
Heohrmleton: botjh?  
George: ye ye ye ye b o iIIIII  
Mario Reyanolds: EUGUOWTGLI fu k  
Le mas Renaulords: EAGUOWYHEHA TBAYKI  
Hamitlton: fuk u i sad not really murder :(  
Georgoei: u love me?  
Ghhamitlon: we r The Sevent ens \  
Georgeio: lmao tru  
Lafayette: MI SON  
Washigntoaydady: MI DEAD GAY gender neutral HICILD  
Lafayette : we gay?  
Washigdnadddy: u sad it no me ? ??   
Lafyettti: we gey and they gay  
Hameilton: bro wtf i hate u  
Gkerogieo: I WAS MEATH TO BE UR GOD YR ONE N ONLY   
Hemoetoiple: I HATE U   
gEogiro: murder /??/  
Hamtint on: no  
Gerognieo: murder /? / ?  
Hamit not ne: no fuk u   
Georngieo: MURer ??? ??   
Hamti leontded: FBRI HIUTWEHGSJGSBOSBFSBG ded me ded mucho,,, dead,  
Georgieosn: FUCKK  
Adams: I AINT DEAD ,,,, yet   
Madison: o fuk i am BOat,  
AdamsL: I WISH i were ded   
Georgieo: that can,,, b arranged  
Hemrho to: I AINT DEAD , ,, ,  
Georgie no: W T6 FUKV   
Sea bryarry: but i put all this work 2warxds u ding ,,,,, ooops ?? ?   
Hamit on: I SINT DED BUT U R   
Georhtgibe: u cnrats,,,,,, stay8 back now ,,, lttle further ,,,,,,, fidsiIOGRIUW RBJFUGHISEGIBDFBIBGOWIG  
Hoej mlet angent: isay yo to jesus,,, madi son we frend?  
Maison: ok   
Heo merihton: adames we frend ?  
Ademas: ok  
Heoem tonly: i has 2 frend


End file.
